Descent of the Holy Mother
by tadakatsu14
Summary: With the ritual of the 21 Sacraments complete, Walter becomes the guardian of room 302. Having completed what has been his life's work for the past 10 years, he hopes to finally meet his mother. He discovers the Holy Mother in the form of Eileen Galvin, who sexually terrorizes him as part of completing the final step of the ritual—the consummation of Valtiel and the Holy Mother.


"_Mom! Mom! Let me in!"_ little Walter cried out as his puny fists pounded repeatedly on the wooden door at the South Ashfield Heights apartment complex. Not just any door there however, the door to _the room. _The room which his disturbed and traumatized mind deemed as his mother.

His knocks came to a halt, as his innocent blue eyes scanned the door again, looked upon the template that read "302."

"Why doesn't she open the door?" his frenzied mind nagged at him.

And with that, he resumed his knocks, crying, in his final attempt, "_Mom!" _

Suddenly, his knocks proved that they weren't fruitless. His tiny heart throbbed as he then saw the door crack open slowly, soon revealing to him the room's contents.

_Mom… Mommy, you opened the door…! _His mind raced in jubilation. On one hand, he was content—at true peace. While on the other, he was unbelievably excited. No matter how many times he had knocked, on numerous occasions, she had never bothered to answer. It didn't help that the mean people in the complex didn't want him here.

He faintly wondered if she just couldn't hear him, all this time…was he just not knocking loud enough? Or was it really because she didn't want him? Didn't she love him?

But she opened the door. He wasn't going to think any longer on it. He was just so happy. He was going to go inside. He was going to be with his mother finally…forever. Now no one could stop him, no one could keep him from his mom anymore.

After running inside, he made his way to the dark couch in the dreary living room, sitting on it in zeal with his little feet dangling. He came such a long way to see her. His legs were tired after all the walking, the long bus ride… He just wanted to stay here forever now. But more specifically, he wanted to take a nap.

As he thought this, and the idea became more and more pleasantly appealing to him, he pulled his little body up on the couch, stretching himself on his side, his head now resting fully upon the brown pillow. He was so happy, he barely noticed nor acknowledged his adult self standing in the corner of the room; between the living room and the kitchen, at the small hole in the wall which peered into room 303. Adult Walter looked out of it, perhaps lost in thought. In any case, he almost looked to be watching over little Walter like a father.

His little hand rested near his lips as he spoke again, in the greatest happiness.

"Mom…Mom…I'm _home._" He was so happy, he began wiggling his body ever so slightly, continuing, "I won't let anyone get in my way…I'm gonna stay with you forever…" with that, his beautiful eyes came to a close, and after adjusting himself to the utmost comfort, he dozed off into a dreamless, yet the most perfect sleep he had ever known—his other little hand gripping the edge of the couch he laid upon as if this too, was his mother.

* * *

.

The grown Walter could see light beckoning him from behind his eyelids. And this was ultimately what had awakened him now. But something already felt off. Where he was lying now felt cushioned, quite comfortable really. But… that didn't make any sense. _How could this be?_

His eyes opened, distinguishing a window pane and dark drapes. The faint, hazy light of mid to late day escaped—but it was quite impossible to say. He was lying on his back, just as he was before. But he discovered that what he was laying on now was a bed.

_That's right… _He thought. He fell asleep like this. Lying on his back.. but he had just finished the final two themes of ritual of the 21 Sacraments. The final two sacraments—_Eileen Galvin and Henry Townshend…_they were dead. Afterward, he had found himself laid out upon the stone floor, calling out for his mother, reaching for the white light upon the domed ceiling. He wondered if he were going to go to heaven just then, as he had completed what he had set out to do. He had summoned his mother, after all.

Henry, the receiver of Wisdom; Eileen, the Mother reborn. He felt, at this point in his murders, next to nothing for the murder of the 21st sacrament; it was nothing more than a chore. But for sure and for certain, the 20th sacrament was the hardest. It was so hard, he didn't complete it the first time around… despite the wishes of Valtiel. However, he redeemed himself. Though it brought him pain to think about, he wished to bury into his subconscious, as he did with the rest. Perhaps mother would help ease his pain, his mixed feelings over it.

Details came to him slowly. What did he do after this? Was this all? But he could hardly remember entering the room, stepping through the door. It felt like a dream. As he laid here now, images came to him in slow motion. He was remembering watching over little Walter, who was the happiest he had ever seen him. Walter began to feel now, as though he was the guardian angel of this room. And if anyone approached it therefore, he would kill them too.

With that thought, just then, it dawned on him, and his grey eyes widened along with a now hopeful smile.

_I am in heaven. I'm.. I'm in the room… I'm with mom…_

He could feel it. He didn't need to see the template upon the door. He could feel the spiritual energy pulsating from this room. It was whole, complete, warm. It was as if he suddenly had the vivid memories of when he was once within his mother's womb. _Perhaps he really was! _

That had to be true, it just had to be. He was reunited with his mother, once again connected to her, this time forever. Not a temporary nine months. Never again separated. This time, living inside of her forever. Forever in his mother's womb, her warm flesh surrounding him, close to her heart—so close that he could feel her heart beating, pulsating through his own body in a gently rocking rhythm.

That was what this room truly represented. And indeed, he could feel it. He could feel her heart beat, felt himself pull up gently at the intake of her own breath. Now, finally, their breath could be one, their hearts could be one, and their blood… one and the same.

To think, after all these years of being alone in the world, full of people he resented and utterly despised.. this lonely world so devilishly disconnected from nature, from everything sacred and holy—he could finally be reunited with _her. _

"_I've finally found you, mom. Now we'll together again, eternally." _ He spoke the words out loud, because he knew that she could hear him. She was all around him, he could almost feel the walls—the placenta—breathe over his cheeks.

He was so utterly immersed in these pleasant feelings, these self-actualized visions of his mother, further ingrained in him from years of trauma and hardship, that he hardly felt the tears slip from his eyes, gliding along his temple. Time passed as he fell into a deep reverie of his murders, his will and tenacity to finish a job he long ago began, and only to finish now, even after death.

After what seemed to be about forty-five minutes of listening to his mother's internal abode, simply savoring her presence like this wasn't enough. He began longing to see his mother, to finally see what she would look like. He never saw her… but he knew she must be beautiful. Would she really look like Eileen? Could he really see her like this though? He thought to give it a try.

"Mom. I want to see you." He spoke gently, as if afraid to ruin the ambience of the guttural atmosphere. Continuing with, "Please, come see me. I just want to see your face, _finally…" _ The last word came out as a plea.

There was nothing but silence, the sound of his mother's breathing, heartbeat, lungs—it filled his senses, but nothing else. He could only be content so long hearing this. He almost felt ashamed… was it right to ask for more than this? A small pang of guilt nagged at him. It couldn't be right.. but he just couldn't help it. He tried again.

"I long to see you. Don't you want to see me, mother?"

He suddenly was struck with more sadness, when he remembered his attempts to be with her, in this very room. _How long I waited… please… _

His thoughts then materialized, forming on his lips along with brand new tears which fell upon his cheeks like rain. "Please, don't ever leave me again, mother. I want to see you _so much…" _

Again, it was only silence. His mother seemed to have answered him only in the sound of her overhead breathing, her blood seemingly rushing through her veins with ease. He submitted again to this silence, swallowing his desire. He scolded himself internally, for wanting to be so greedy, to demand more from her than what he should savor with joy.

He repositioned himself now on his side, facing the window. The dim light that was once there was now gone. Perhaps the illusion of day light was over. He huddled his legs together slightly, then curled his arms closer to his body, retaining just as much warmth as he could. In this position, he resembled himself from when he was a fetus, fittingly now, as he was reunited inside his mother. He entered a pre-dream state just then, and he submitted to this beautiful sensation.

Walter was thus driven off into an emotional roller coaster of fluctuating dreams. He was dreaming about the beginning of his murders, ten years ago now, when he was collecting the 10 hearts. He relived the events, the varying brutality he exhibited to his victims, with, as always, a sense of guilty gratification. The only reason he had done all this, accepted the implantation of Valtiel into his mind, was so that he could be with his mother finally. It was ten years ago when the longing finally became too much to bare, and as a result, Valtiel compelled him to begin the first steps in the ritual.

One thing that was for sure for Walter, and came to be a blessing, was that with each kill, it got easier and easier. That is, he began growing much more desensitized to the act itself, even if he still had his conscience left behind. And not only that, but Valtiel grew stronger each time.

However, there were more reasons than that which made his dreams so emotionally disturbing. The chain of murders which replayed in his dreams took an unexpected halt during the murders he committed for the 10 signs—themes—in the 21 sacraments.

_Temptation. _But this part of his dream… it went well beyond temptation. Indeed, it was a succumbing to that temptation. Instead of stabbing Cynthia to death as he had done—he began…_having sex_ with her instead!

But he just couldn't help it in this case. Instead of the skimpy outfit she had already been wearing that day, she wore some type of purple and violent colored lingerie in the form of an extended corset and brassiere. She had black heels on which had fastened straps at her ankles, and from her one-piece outfit, garters attached from there to her matching sheer fishnet thigh highs. The violent material flowed out a bit at both sides of her hips, and it looked as though the top portion—her cleavage—had a bordering of the same violet material, with darkened straps rising past her collarbone into a matching choker around her neck. Her dark brown hair was clipped up in the back like her appearance originally was, with only her bangs climbing down into her face.

The dreams were already vivid yet surreal, but it was undeniably so at this point. They played upon Walter's true feelings in the matter, and strikingly so with Cynthia. It was true, he thought she was beautiful when he first saw her, what seemed like ages ago now. And he would have been lying if he were to say he did not fantasize about her quite a few times…or why else would he have been spying on her? It could be said, what he did to her in his dream hit the nail on the head as per the nature of his fantasies of her.

When he first came into the staff room at the South Ashfield station, the first thing he saw was her curvy ass stuck out and bent over, speaking into the public address system. Seeing her dressed like that, her almost bare ass only concealed by a G-string… it was too much for Walter, who had never before seen a woman in real life dressed like that before him.

He advanced toward her right away, then began restraining her until she was on the ground. He proceeded into tying her up into something like a hog tie, except that her arms, while being pulled behind her, were not attached to her ankles—though the latter were tied together.

But the dream skipped however in some details, and not long after she had been tied up, he was already spooning wildly. Cynthia was at first squirming around upon the floor in resistance, as he held back her wrists for leverage…but it seemed to be that not long after he began, in what at first appeared to be a rape, her body language changed. It wasn't his imagination—besides it being just a dream—but her cushioned ass cheeks began pointing at his crotch, her back was beginning to arch as if to give him smoother access inside of her.

Despite her apparent enthusiasm however, this didn't ease up Walter in the slightest. If anything, it may have driven him more frenzied in his lust. He began ramming into her harder, calling her a slut, further degrading her with, "Is _this _what a girl like you is into?" An obvious slight at their previous and first conversation they had from many years ago.

He could swear he had heard an "Mmmhmm" muffled out beyond her gag after he sneered it at her, and with that, be became more violent as he felt a coming orgasm, slapping her ass and choking her in the process. He didn't even need to change positions. He didn't have that type of stamina, unsurprisingly. Seeing his penis so firmly planted in her gave him a foreign delight which be had never known before in his life. It was wonderful.

It felt so real, though he could hardly say what a real vagina felt like. Did it really feel this way? So warm, wet and tight? Did they all feel the same? Or just hers? Did they feel like…mother? Just like the room made him feel, his mother, he wanted to stay inside her, even if he did cum. For that impending moment of climax, this woman would become his mother too…He would love her and _yet…_hate her all the same.

He continued fucking Cynthia in this manner, practically ripping at her bit of lingerie like an animal, drilling himself into further, rage fucking her until she could feel at the soul level his innate hatred of women; doing to her what he quite literally, only dreamed of. It was only a dream…

But he never finished, as often was the case with wet dreams. Just as he felt he was on the verge of unleashing his seed, a voice suddenly reached out to him coming from behind him.

"_Walter…" _ spoke an undeniably feminine voice, in the smoothest, most relaxed tone.

His eyes shot open, he almost lifted his entire torso up with a fiery speed, look behind himself as if it were a matter of life or death. Instead, he surprisingly contained himself. He turned his neck, looked behind himself slowly, in somewhat of a disgruntled, disoriented haze. But it didn't stay this way, it became clear to him that the voice was of his mother.

In this moment, he had no recollection of his dream. He may even have forgotten about it, and he may as well have, with his mother now in the bedroom with him. But he was amazed at what he saw.

The woman who stood before him in the bedroom was none other than Eileen Galvin, at least, in physicality. One major difference however, was that she wasn't injured, as she was when he originally attempted to murder her. She looked to be in perfect condition, still in the short dark purple dress, heels and choker she had changed into not long before he had attacked her the first time. Even then…his corporeal appetite was put to the test. She was already a beautiful woman to him, but an incredibly sexy one when dressed like that.

She was younger than him, originally, of course. He had a bit of a thing for the younger women, considering that Cynthia too, was a bit younger than him, but Eileen was a lot younger. She _was _only twenty-three years old. With that said, it would definitely sound a bit strange for him to say that his attraction to young women extended to little girls. However, he didn't have a sexual attraction to them, but simply an admiration. When he first saw Eileen when she was a little girl—no older than five—he couldn't help but feel that he loved her. But it was an innocent type of love, not that he'd want to molest her or anything.

To have finally been shown kindness after a lifetime of cruelty and unkindness. To have finally been shown love. It made him break down in tears. But by the time that he felt that he loved that little girl, wanted to try to speak to her, she had already left the subway, off and going home, with a mother of her own…

With this all disclosed, it was a rather fortunate thing that Walter did not continue his sleep, making his way to Eileen. As per the command of the 21 Sacraments, he succeeded in stripping her of the flesh, leaving only the spirit by the time she walked through the Death sphere; the mother reborn. This made Eileen unique, in a sense, and it was a big reason why he could go through with such a task, without of course, the guidance of Valtiel. Really, the true Walter felt guilt after each murder, but killing Eileen would have taken him to another level imaginable.

The spirit of Eileen, reborn as the Holy Mother, was then, in a sense, not dead. It could be said that she had been reincarnated by now. It wasn't clear whether she would have any memory of her late life, but the bottom line would be that she had transcended. This was Walter's solace. And in his warped mentality, he did her a service to have elevated her to such a godly spiritual/supernatural position.

To know that he had his mother now, it was everything he had ever wanted. And to hear her voice, now the voice of Eileen, it was too good to be true, really. Why then did he feel slightly sad? Somehow…he felt more like a loser than a winner. Now that the ritual was all said and done, now that he was left having accomplished what felt like his life's work for the past ten years, he felt nothing but a void. And this is what also made him yearn for his Mother the most. To somehow fill this void, ease this pain.

He stared at her, thinking about these things, feeling as though he were caught in a trance. Eileen was shapely, fit, and stupendous. With bright green eyes, short, neck length brown hair, only a little bit shorter than his own. He didn't let himself think about it for too long anymore, didn't allow himself when he had things like the ritual to think of, but…she was all the woman he would ever need, to put it bluntly. If he had that, he wouldn't want for any other. But now, she was the mother reborn. It was even better than just having her. She was more than just that. She could now be everything he had ever needed, and this was an amazing feeling indeed.

The somewhat perplexed Walter finally addressed her, as he watched her ruby colored lips.

"_Ms. Galvin…_No_…Mother…" _he spoke gently, as if afraid to break the spell. But what was he expecting? Could it have been a smile? It would be the thing he would want most to see. But it wasn't. Instead, the green eyes that were once Eileen's glowered at him while also looking far away. _Why?_

"Mother?" he tried again. But when she still said nothing, began looking as though she were simply a doll, it worried him. He began to lift himself from the mattress.

Just as he were on the verge of almost raising his bottom half from the bed, suddenly, _she _spoke.

"_Don't you dare_ get off that bed, Walter." She nearly snarled at him, her eyes glowering at him anew.

…It was scary. Walter pressed himself back into the bed. Finally, he could be with his mother, but she was already scolding him. What did he even _do?_

She, unsurprisingly, given what she was, answered Walter's thoughts.

"You didn't do _anything _wrong…You are a perfect vassal of Valtiel. And I have appeared before you now for one reason only." She licked her ruby lips now, continuing, "Valtiel and I form a constituent body. You have been the only one to complete the 21 sacraments and awaken me. However, it is Valtiel which dwells within you who has made this entirely possible. It is time for him to be seated at my side, once more."

He thought he understood what she was saying. He had read feverishly the scriptures of the Descent of the Holy Mother, and Valtiel's place as her servant. Immediately he wondered if this meant that she was going to somehow extract Valtiel from his subconscious, and how she was going to do that.

"No. Extract isn't the word." She replied to his thought again. "Much like you have done with this 20th sacrament host body, Eileen Galvin; your body will now become Valtiel's. In fact, I have heard him call out to me, not long ago, that he is now ready to consummate. Once we are finished, you will be reborn as Valtiel."

_Consummate? _He didn't read about this in the scriptures…Walter grew a little bit tense now. Things didn't seem to be adding up. He separated the flesh from the mother reborn in order to bring a physical embodiment of the Holy Mother to this room, the room he once mistakenly believed was his mother. In combination, this room, his affections for Eileen, and the Holy Mother herself, _was _his mother. But to say that he would be reborn as Valtiel would mean that he would undergo something not far off from Eileen's fate, to be reincarnated—reborn in a sense.

His body temperature rose, his palms itched, his forehead pricked, then bringing on pins-and-needles. Almost as soon as it began, followed a throbbing headache.

But she didn't answer any of this now, not that he was expecting her to. He wasn't looking at her now, rather his eyes were pinned to the window in confusion, as he continued trying to make sense of it all. He began holding his head, in response to the pain spinning, tormenting his lobes.

But now, he heard her speak. "It has begun. Lay down, Walter." She ordered.

He obeyed without question, only somewhat reluctantly. As his head had almost hit the pillow, he glanced over again at his mother, Eileen. But he was then so shocked into what he saw that his head was pulled back up, and he had then propped himself against his elbows.

She wasn't in her purple dress anymore, which was very enticing as it were just wearing that. Now she looked to be half naked, in some type of pale pink and white nurse-inspired lingerie. Her entirely bare back was facing him, her arms touching things at the desk in the corner of the bedroom which he could not decipher.

The nurse outfit was a one-piece bathing suit styled apparel it appeared from the back. Her ass cheeks were mostly bare, escaping from the pale pink borders of the material. His eyes were glued immediately on that, and they traveled down her thighs from there, noticing a matching pink strap around her upper left thigh, and short matching, chunky heeled boots. His eyes traveled up again to her ass, the main attraction, and began traveling up from there as he gulped back a climbing anxiety.

The one piece, around her lower spine, showcased an elegantly designed heart. The indent of her spine along her back was too beguiling. His eyes climbed this as well, noticing there was some type of collar attached to the outfit at her nape. On her arms, were long, mostly white gloves, with a less intricately designed pink heart shape along the pink borders. He could even make out a nurse's cap atop her head. That was when it struck him.

_That's right…I think I saw a model in that outfit in a Playboy magazine and I…imagined what Eileen would look like wearing that.. _He thought.

But as soon as he thought this, and thinking back to the memory of that day, the highly sexual way the woman was posed in it, and him replacing that woman's face with Eileen's, he rather wished he hadn't recalled it to memory at all….

"You may be Valtiel's vassal, but _you're_ a very naughty son. You chose this woman as my vessel, whom you clearly have feelings for. And now you're picturing her—me—_your mother_, in this nasty outfit." Her tone was marked with a type of disapproval.

She turned now, staring at Walter straight into his eyes, with green eyes of judgement. In her hand now, some type of black nightstick with two leather straps looped around each other.

Coming into a frontal view like this, the first thing he saw now was her seemingly massive cleavage. Really, Eileen was only a C-cup, just a bit over the average, or just about. But they looked so squeezed into that outfit, which ran down into a v-line only stopping at her abs. The collar of the lingerie folded at her collarbones, then wrapping around the neck. In addition, was a pink and white frilled choker. The same intricately designed heart on the lower back of the material were on each breast. The lipstick she wore now, was a bubble gum pink shade.

He couldn't even imagine what his expression must have been like when she said this to him. But he was still frozen on his elbows, watching. _Oh, my God… _he thought, not knowing anymore what to think or to feel. Did he ever fantasize about something like this? He definitely thought about him doing some sexually aggressive things to Eileen, but…

"And you were dreaming about doing truly dirty things to that whore. Tying her up…choking her…degrading her…You're ashamed of it. So, you ought of have a taste of your own perversion." She walked toward him now with the nightstick, "All you really are is a dirty boy trying to fuck your mommy."

She lifted her leg onto the mattress now, her booted foot between his legs , much too close to his crotch that it made him nervous on natural reflex. He adjusted his body just a bit, but then stared up at her own crotch in his view, only a foot away now, with widened eyes.

There was so little material to cover her sex…He never saw one so close like that, no, not at all.

"Look, you can't keep your eyes off it…I'm going to beat that perversion out of you."

_W-What!? _Walter then began to try to move his arm, his entire body, to get away, but he then noticed the strangest thing…his arms were fixed above his head, tied to the bed post! Not only that, but it felt like his legs were held down too… Sure enough, when he looked down, he saw that they too, were spread apart and tied. _What the hell!? _When could that have happened?! How could it be when he was just leaning on his elbows? It was as if time was suddenly erased, and some type of gap had occurred.

When he looked up now, not only did he come to face Eileen's crotch, her thick pussy lips creating a delicate bulge, but her arm was flung back, ready to strike him with the nightstick.

"_N-no!" _Was the only thing he had time to utter, before it came down hard on his chest.

Yet it felt like it was hitting bare skin, the leather straps stung so badly, as if there were nothing between his skin anymore. His jacket should have been on still. He looked at his wrists. It was indeed on still, but something wasn't right. He looked at his chest. It was open. And there was nothing on underneath. _How could that be? He was practically naked! _

Eileen kept beating him with the nightstick, and there was nothing he could do about it. As the slashes went on, it become more bearable, but that held true only within the climax. He must had begun to bruise or form some type of welts from the lashings. The sting became the greater pain consequently. It was true, that while in the beginning he somewhat resisted, moving his torso away in any way he was able in this restrained position, he began submitting to it at some point on. Whereas, before he stared up at her with puzzled and alarmed eyes, he now stared at her in a knowing acceptance; as if he _wanted _the next slash to come. But this wasn't necessarily the case, he simply saw it was futile, so he submitted, wondering when it would end.

As much as it weren't exactly comforting, he couldn't help but watch her breast jiggle as she kept whipping him. Eileen seemed to notice, then stopped.

"_Walter!" _ she snapped, continuing, "You nasty boy!" When the whipping ceased thereon, she straightened the straps, with the most wicked look in her eyes.

Walter was a bit nervous again, seeing it. He wanted to speak, but he _was _beginning to feel scared, like a little boy. He didn't even know _what _was going on anymore, all of this escalated very quickly. But he did know that he was beginning to get hot with anxiety. This was undoubtedly sexual but…was this all it was going to be? She mentioned consummating; that he would be reborn as Valtiel. This unnerved him now to no end, while at the same time, he couldn't help but be somewhat aroused.

_Eileen…doing this to me…_he thought then. For some reason, his dick grew a bit erect now in reflection. He was snapped out of his thoughts then.

"That's mommy to you, Walter. And you _will _address me as such, or I'll beat the shit out of you again."

His gray eyes fixed on her. _Mommy? Eileen? Well…it would be nice…_He was then shaken from his thoughts again.

"Why are you just staring at me like a _moron!?_ Huh?!" She sat on top of him now, straddling him. She felt that his dick was erect however, then looked back at him in disgust.

"You fucking pig. You're so perverted!" And with that, she slapped his face hard, to the point a reddish imprint was left on his cheek.

Walter's heart fluttered. He didn't understand why it hurt his feelings, more so to see Eileen treat him like this, while at the same time arousing him. He truly did begin feeling ashamed of himself. He just wanted it to stop already.

His eyes lit up, as if they were watering, and perhaps they were. Walter then and there, finally finding the courage to speak, made a big mistake.

"Please. Just stop. I don't like seeing you treat me like this." He swallowed back his next breath, in a lighter tone, adding, "Not my…_not Ms. Galvin_…" His eyes trailed away as he said this, hardly aware of it himself. But it didn't bring to the end the torment, it made it worse.

He felt Eileen's body straddle him harder, and she flung her face above his, taking several locks of his hair between her fingers, yanking them as hard as any woman could. She screamed in his face now, and he shockingly gaped into her bright green eyes.

"Well you do enjoy it! Because your _dick is hard, Walter_! Not only are you a pervert, but you're a _liar too!_"

She grinded herself now against his bare erection, and it drove him mad feeling the pressure of those feminine lips of hers only separated from his by thin fabric.

"A-Aahh…" he sighed in betrayal of his emotions.

"And _not-just-that_," she paused, sounding out each word with a clear malice in her tone, "I told you to address me as Mommy. I'm going to make you suffer now, little boy."

As soon as she said it, it was as if there were a sudden weight placed on his cock and balls. He didn't understand it, and in the way he was restrained now, he couldn't even check it. But Eileen then lifted herself off him. She crawled down the bed, toward his legs, and like this, he could just see her ass in the air moving away from him.

_Oh my god…I can't keep seeing this…_he thought in repressed agony. He knew where she was heading, and his heart was beating from the inside of his breast as if it were trying to break free, considering his own rib cage a type of bondage itself.

But with her off him now, he was able to look down at his crotch. He was appalled. There was some type of contraption on him, at the base of his length, straddling his balls and spreading them apart. In addition, some type of medal ring was clamped under his dick head. They were both cold and heavy, and it explained why he felt such a strained sensation upon his male organs.

Walter had no way of knowing what these things symbolized. He was always into looking at kinky things, but he, for the most part, pictured these type of binding sex toys on women. Although, there was a time…yes. He did think about Eileen, not just him restraining her, but the other way around. He felt very ashamed of it though.

Her warm hands landed on his inner thighs, and he inhaled. He hoped she wouldn't do what he was expecting, especially given his previous fantasies on this…but he had a feeling there was no sense in hoping for anything now.

And it did indeed, only grow worse. She was now seated between his spread apart legs, beginning to open the fabric of her no longer innocently appearing nurse outfit, slowly, until the cleavage became more and more… He watched in a kind of sexual despair, knowing that sooner or later, her breast was going to pop out.

One titty and then the next were revealed. She took her perky C-cups then in her hands, squeezing them and putting on a show, twisting her own nubs until they were hardened. But something else was getting hard with it… And when it did, Walter understood what the purpose of the contraption on him meant. Despite the good feeling running through his dick, it was a pain in itself to let it harden.

_No…No…No… _he thought, and his eyes were hypnotized into her now jiggling tits, that she now purposely shook in front of him. _She's doing that on purpose now, _he thought in dismay.

Eileen gave him a hard glare as she did so, then began taking her own nipple into her mouth, pulling, biting it. When she was done, both of her nipples that she had teased with her tongue and teeth were marked by her saliva.

Walter's dick was beginning to feel swollen into the cock bondage. He didn't even want to look at it now. It hurt, and he thought about just closing his eyes now, but would it really help anything? Would it make him crazier?

Strangely enough, Eileen spoke again saying. "You're not allowed to see anymore, Walter. This is your punishment, until I hear you call me Mommy." Her tone of voice only sounded perhaps, slightly more relaxed. She must have really gotten off on this kind of torment… What a succubus.

He saw a feathered wand and had a bad feeling from there. But then suddenly, and again, without much sense, had a cloth covering his eyes. It was a world of blackness now, and it pitched his anxiety higher. He felt so vulnerable suddenly, much more so than before. Having his most private parts at her mercy.

He spoke again, feeling some type of terror crawl through him.

"Please. I'm asking you nicely to stop. I don't want to keep doing this…"

Eileen was humming in response now with clear intent, completely ignoring him. "Hm…I don't think I heard a 'please, mommy.'" In the sweetest tone yet.

He felt something tickling against his balls now, and he didn't wonder long what it was, as he caught a glimpse of it shortly before he was blindfolded. His body jerked in response, and he only heard Eileen now laughing about it. After doing so for about thirty seconds, he felt the pressure ease. It finally commenced, but his body felt slightly worn out from being so increasingly tensed. Not only that, but his dick was still hard! He couldn't understand it, but he now welcomed the feel of his body lying in defeat on the bed.

_It's no use…_he thought head now laid turned to the side, no point in keeping it up now. He simply looked defeated. What will be next?

As soon as he thought it, he felt something else brushing against the head of his dick, something fat and warm.

_Oh, no.. not that now.. _he thought, and immediately his dick stood on attention to it. It was her breast. Though he couldn't see them, he knew it was the skin of her milky tits and nipples pressing against him. He felt her overall body between his legs, felt her against his thighs. She commenced to drive him to a new type of height, tightening her breast over his bound dick and jerking it with her jugs. The pressure of her tits squeezed over his erection, where she made purposeful intent to press into his balls once at the bottom, along with the contraptions strangling his cock and balls, forced him into agonized moans. He breathed heavily and with enough pressure at first, that soon the victimized moans escaped his throat.

She giggled now, adding to his distress and humiliation saying, "Wait until you see how red your dick is, Walter. This is how mommies discipline bad boys."

"Stop! _Stop!" _he cried out in response rather shamelessly, continuing, "I'd do anything for you, but this is too much. It's hurting me."

"_This _is not bad at all, Walter. _This _is just a warmup, and you're getting riled up already. But mommy understands it's just because you're a virgin." She stopped just then, to his relief. He prayed then that she was going to stop, perhaps on account of what she had just said.

It was a needless, defeated prayer. He felt her tongue just then teasing his balls, then her lips suckling down on them, pulling the skin out far, giggling as she did so.

"_Oh!_ Ohh, oh…oh no, no, no…" he gasped to the new sensation, a forbidden pleasure. Something he had only ever masturbated thinking of Eileen do for him. He began balling his fists in his restraints as she climbed her long tongue up his length, curling his toes in the process. Her hot breath hitting the shaft made him feverish. Suddenly he felt an incredible urge to see what was going on, almost to the point of frustration. Instead, he used only his mind's eye, feeling more ashamed for having to do so.

And it only grew worse once her lips formed a strong suction around the head of his penis. Pulling his dick in more and more, steadily down his length. Unbearable. It was unbearable. The pleasure and pain mixed, his dick trying everything it could to release itself from its restraints. But when Eileen began humming as she sucked him off, feeling that vibration nuzzle his tormented masculinity, was when he finally caved in.

"Please..! Mommy!" He gasped and she then, in response, slammed her lips down at the base, burying her face balls deep on him. He felt the head of his dick hit the back of her throat, felt her tonsils tickling him, and he cried out again, "_Ahhh! Oh my god, yes!" _

He never felt so humiliated, his words betraying him so much, while wanting it all to take place at the same time. It felt like he was going crazy. But of course, he already was, a long time ago.

She lifted her lips finally from his cock, trailing her teeth along with a smile which he could not see.

"_Ohhhh…!" _he gasped again in defeat, knowing that she was taking her mouth away completely.

There was a pause when she was done, only his breathing could be heard. He wanted her to keep doing it though, it was the only thing that gave his dick temporary relief now against the damned things that trapped it. His heart was hammering in his chest worse now with the increase in blood pressure.

"Good boy," she hummed softly still. Suddenly he could see again, and now she was beginning to straddle him again. His eyes were locked on her bare breast again, so full and lovely. But alas, he couldn't touch them..

She spoke again to him saying, "I can't sit down like this."

He looked down and understood her meaning. His dick was standing, almost completely upright but for a curve in its posture. But why did that mean she couldn't sit? She could still sit on top of it, like she was when this began. Or… she could…

He felt a hard sting on his right cheek, the opposite cheek that he been slapped just a little bit earlier. His breath hitched in surprise, then looked at Eileen in the face again, seeing the coldest eyes of judgement. He feared right away—no—knew right away that she had seen the vision in his mind of what she could do…to sit all the way down on his dick, fully, engulf him. Nobody could blame Walter for picturing this, any man would be given to think it with a half-naked woman on top of them.

Instead, she then leaned over him, placing her crotch above his own, letting the length of his strained cock press between her ass cheeks. Her face, like this, was a bit more above level than his. She ran her hands slowly up his bare chest now, which was slightly built, until she came to his nipples. She took the nub of both between her thumbs and twisted them hard, all while watching his expression.

Just when he was only beginning to enjoy the feeling of his cock between, what felt like her bare cheeks, his chest was wracked in this new pain. Before that, he laid briefly wondering if she had slipped the fabric of her lower half to the side. He certainly could feel bare ass cheeks..

He screamed out from the pain in pathetic sounds sometimes resembling "ow's." The nerves there, at the nipples, were far too sensitive to endure quite a deliberate pressure. And he resisted from it so much, that he found the strength once more to try to resist her in vain; pushing his body up from the underside until he lifted her body slightly along with himself. He bucked as hard as could, though it couldn't have possibly thrown her off, with her firmly straddled over him and leaning on him for leverage.

Finally, he succumbed again, as it continued, crying, "I'm sorry, mommy! Please mommy, stop! _It hurts!"_

Eileen spoke again, declaring, "Good boy," and finally, she ceased squeezing his nipples. Immediately afterward, she arched her back, beginning to drag her ass up along the length of his manhood. It was all too tantalizing for him, he inhaled audibly from it, but she grabbed his chin and mouth immediately after doing so.

She pressed his face up, and he titled his head up where she was directing him. She began sucking at his now fully accessible neck, as she ran her bare ass up and down his dick, sometimes pressing his head between the crack; his head pressing against her asshole.

She moaned his name now, began teasing him saying, "Do you want it in _there?" _meaning her asshole.

He moaned lightly in the combination of sensations and felt something moist and wet press at his length at some point during her dirty teasing.

She continued again, resuming where she left off a moment ago, "Or do you want it in _here?" _

_Ahhh…Yes..I want to be inside…! _He thought in suspense. He felt himself falling more and more in submission to his real desires, into this illusion of Eileen..a fantasy of her that he experienced long ago, when he happened to see her again, though not to the other's knowledge.

He felt so lost now, in this foreign delight. He couldn't resist how her hands felt to him, when they soothed his chest, soothed the slashes and pain she had left there herself. It was as if she were rewarding him now, for enduring it. It felt like just one tiny piece of mommy's love, before she would begin tormenting him again. _Would he _be able to put up with more of her torment, just for a little piece of love—much like this now? Oh…he'd do it all again. He might even beg her to whip him again, slap him, pull his hair, twist his nipples again, if it could mean he could have just a taste.

His heart was full of passion for this woman who he knew to be Eileen, but in reality the Holy Mother. She is her now. This _is _Eileen. And he rationalized in himself now, as well, that it wasn't just _being _with his mother physically that mattered but _being _with her in this most intimate way. Being inside her again. As close as he can be. Yes. He could die _again _just to be inside her. This time, he could die in complete happiness.

Just then, interrupting his thoughts of complete bliss, Eileen trailed her tongue up to his ear, biting his earlobe in the same timing. She whispered in his ear now, "It's time to please mommy now, Walter. You understand what that means, don't you? Are you going to redeem yourself now and be a good boy?"

"Yes, mommy, yes…" He readily replied in a smooth tone that befits him, "I'm going to be a good boy now." He assured her. He relished how sweet she was suddenly being to him now, he preferred her this way, wanted her to stay for him this way, hearing her voice melt into his ear like sweet sugar.

Her clear, beautiful face came directly over his face, and he stared at her transfixed by her charm. He felt as though, even looking in her eyes alone, he could do so forever, even as everything around them would rot and decay. Even if it meant that in doing so, consummating now, would turn him into Valtiel. It didn't seem to matter to him now, he became enslaved to his lust. Her hands brushed over his wrists now, that which were bounded to the bedpost. Just this demure touch, gave him chills.

"You're still going to be tied for now, and you still have to keep the things on your penis, do you understand? If mommy takes them off now, you would cum too fast. And that's why you can't touch me either. You can just watch." Her voice slightly toughened.

"I understand. Please, put me in you mommy. I want to feel what it's like inside of you, finally."

Eileen lifted her body up from leaning on him partially, arching her back further in the air and lining her pussy hole to his dick head in midair. Walter's dick was a good eight inches in length, and when her pussy was directly above it, she began pressing down.

"You want mommy to make you a man, don't you, little Walter?" she asked sweetly.

As the tip of his dick then pressed between her fat lips, and as he watched, he saw it slip between them from all her wetness she had accumulated.

He inhaled sharply in response, bringing the vibration to jolt the bondage spreading his balls apart, renewed pain. At the same time, he couldn't believe he was really seeing his dick attempting to be submerged within Eileen. Her pussy was so soft, like a baby's, so lightly dotted with pink at the lips, as if it were blushing…It looked so delicate, on the same note. In a sense, he couldn't possibly imagine planting himself in her.

He felt her hand cradle the posterior of his length, pressing it up against her sex. She melded her pussy against him, gliding up and down slowly; jerking him through her wet lips. A hummed moan escaped her throat for the first time as his hardness pressed into her folds, cushioning her clitoris in harmony.

His mind on the other hand, was in a frenzy. He was dying to be in there. He would go mad if this kept up. He kept looking, from her face, to her milky tits spilled out, to her fat pussy, and seeing the outline of his dick right beneath that… He often just laid his head back down and closed his eyes again, waiting. But he peaked them open every three seconds it felt like, impatience clear in his eyes and expression.

He felt his dick head then, fix firmly at her opening, with not much assistance from her hand only to hold it steady. She came down slowly, this time finally working him in, bit by bit. She was fully upright now, but began arching her back more, and slightly pivoting her hips around his cock, accommodating to his girth.

His eyes happened to shoot open again when he felt this happening, he watched down there to confirm if it were going in, and to his guilty delight, he did indeed find her moving down slowly, until she was firmly seated on top of him. Her hums of ecstasy were a delight to his ears, and he couldn't believe how innocent yet naughty she looked sitting on him like that.

Her cheeks were blushing, very slightly as she spoke, "You've grown so big, Walter. Mommy can't believe how much of a big boy you are now," she hummed in her throat then slightly.

She leaned forward now, relieving pressure off his penis by lifting off some of her weight, and displacing it instead through her hands flat down on his abs. This felt a lot better for him, in comparison, as her full weight sitting on him seemed to aggravate the bondage around the base and tip of his dick and balls. It brought on a new pressure however, a maddening one.

Eileen began riding him, agonizingly slow he felt. Although, if it had not been for his bondage, this type of pace would still be enough to finish him. The way it felt, of course, was much different than masturbating, notably different was that he couldn't feel the skin of his erection moving back at all, but this had more to do with the bondage than the act. As such, while the intercourse pleased his dick well enough, it felt completely restrained. At the same time, it wasn't altogether uncomfortable, but it was certainly drawing him out.

His lips were parting in pleasure already but feeling her move on him in such a way only eased him more and more into submission. At one point she fixed her ass in the air again, wiggling herself in short strokes. He didn't know if it were this, or when she landed down on him in long strokes which were worse. Either way, he was panting heavily since the start, and toward the latter, moaning.

Soon enough he seemed to be a thoroughly disciplined boy, crying his mommy to give him more, begging her with as much politeness as he could muster, for her to ride him faster, or grind on his dick harder. Eileen was in a benevolent mood herself, likely attributing to his good behavior in combination of her own pleasure. She granted him all of these requests, while putting her own spin to it.

As she rode him, she threw herself back to leaning on him suddenly, then placing her feet and ankles, still with the boots on, upon his thighs. Walter was in another state of ecstasy at this point, he only barely noticed the change up, as she often tormented his dick in various changes of pace and adjustment of her thighs and posture. She put on quite a lewd show for him in fact, rubbing her tits, putting them in her mouth again, and shaking them more than they already naturally were. It could hardly be called a punishment or discipline if it weren't for his bondage; all of it.

At least, he thought this not long after it began. But after it went on for what felt like fifteen minutes, it began feeling quite excruciating. His cock was more often now pulsating but feeling blocked off from the cock ring around him, his cum had no choice but to refrain and adhere. At this point in time, he was grinding his teeth severely in the mixture of this pain and pleasure.

Nothing was helping him at all, not seeing her ride him provocatively the way she was, not those bouncing jugs, not even her moaning his name, telling him what a good boy he was while staring at him deeply moved him as much anymore. All that seemed to be penetrating his mind now was cumming inside of her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even touch her. But in this new way she rode him, with her ankles hooked on his thighs, she came down to him harder, deeper, and now that she was practically laying on him, could feel her breast against him. It was so good, this was true…but he had to have so much more to satisfy him now.

Her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck, as if she were hugging him. It felt so good, that he moaned even more just feeling it. Eileen pressed her lips on his then, burying her face on top of his in a deep and passionate French kiss; his first kiss. Once their lips parted, he lifted his face up in response, trying desperately to pull his mommy back in for more.

"No more kissing mommy, Walter." She redirected him.

He stopped, with only a look of pleasurable defeat on his face.

She tugged hard on his mid-neck length hair now, smiling wantonly at poor Walter, speaking again with devilish sexual sadism, "_Walter…_You don't know how much mommy loves seeing you look so pathetic, tormented, and at her mercy. It makes me want to make it _worse._"

Walter's heart skipped now. He didn't want her to torture him anymore than she was already. But sure enough, he felt her nails digging in at the slash marks she left on his chest.

"A-Aaah! No! Mommy—god, stop it!" his eyes shot wide open now in distress as he cried out.

She didn't stop. But she did stop riding his dick, but it's unclear whether this helped or not. On one hand, he wanted to keep feeling it, on another, the feeling of her incredibly wet pussy, and soft ass pressed against his balls gave a guilty, god awful erotic sensation. The feeling was so bad, the pressure so much, he lifted his crotch up again, trying to futilely fight the feeling, trying to press his dick further in her. He wanted desperately to regain some type of motion.

She gasped in wicked delight to the gesture, but in response to him doing so, she clawed more over his other slashes. He blanched more over a specific welt. She recognized his heightened pain over this one, so she prioritized it, scratching it more.

By the end of it, Walter looked as defeated and pitiful as he did before. He breathed heavily, and she found herself quite satisfied with what she had done. She looked over his body now in delight.

"Mmm," she moaned lightly as she lifted herself off his dick now. But Walter's eyes shot open again with renewed life. There was even a fire in them now, as he asked rather urgency what she was doing.

She didn't quite answer him, instead, seemingly teased him again saying, "I'm sorry, Walter. Mommy won't hurt you anymore, if you do something to please her even more…"

She was crawling up closer to his face now, her wet, nearly dripping pussy coming close to his face. _Did she mean…? _

There was then a pressure released from his wrists. His wrists were free! Before he could think long on it, she spoke again.

"You can touch mommy now, but you have to ask permission each time. If I tell you to stop, you must obey. You only touch me to please me, not yourself." She spoke sternly yet sweetly.

He consented to these terms of course, and with that, she sat her pussy against his mouth, straddling his head. Her feminine odor filled him, and she began directing him on how to orally pleasure her. He twisted his tongue around the hood of her clit, between her lips, kissing them and pulling. He kept inquiring of her if it were good enough, saying 'like this?' and pressing on, going by her direction. Soon he found, while beginning as an amateur, he picked up quite fast to the pleasurable moans of his mother, Eileen.

She looked like she didn't know what to do with her hands anymore, as she began moving into his face, next riding his lips.

She arched her body a bit backward, resting her hands now on his upper thighs, she directed him, as if she were at the peak of her pleasure in a tone full of lust, "Walter! _Walter!_ Put your tongue in my pussy, now!"

He obeyed, this whole time, only strictly holding her thighs, despite how much he wanted them to travel further, and the aching throb reignited in his penis. He could feel that it was standing again, completely erect.

Once he did so, she seemed to go mad and with fervency; she began clutching the roots of his dirty blonde hair suddenly, bouncing gently on his face. She ordered him further, exclaiming finally that mommy was going to cum, and to grab her titties.

Walter especially needed not to be told twice in the matter, he was all too enthusiastic to feel her fat tits finally. He took them, squeezing them slightly, losing himself more as he dug his tongue around her tight opening, a real test of muscular tenacity for his tongue. His thumbs and forefingers pulled at her nipples gently, and though he did not ask permission of this act in specific, it seemed to be well received from his mother given her state of gliding along the omphalos of orgasm.

She screamed out now, her eyes rolling into her head and moaning for a good minute with the most delightful screams his ears had even been blessed enough to hear. In this moment, he felt that his purpose had been achieved, the void in him partially covered, and now, all that was left was to cum in her himself. He knew that upon being such a good boy, that now he had to be rewarded. He must be.

He was so lost now, that he felt utterly shocked when he felt his leg move; it wasn't her moving it, it was by his own will! He couldn't believe that his legs were free now. But he was hardly going anywhere with them, he wanted to stay here with his mother forever. And he felt ever so validated in this, when, as she was still catching her breath, held his hands over her breast, over her heart. He felt so connected to her again.

Maybe now she would be sweet again, now that he had loved her so well. Despite the horrid feeling now in his groins and scrotum, he could lay here until he died just knowing that he pleased her, seeing the blush upon her now clammy white face.

Eileen was now directing his hands all over her body, down to her ass, letting his large hands knead them, spread them apart so that he could drink up her fluids easier, marking her further now with another of his own. He could never get tired of it, he felt, in his boyish heart. And, although he had to play this game by her rules, he felt that he still had won her over. It wasn't a defeat in his mind. Moreover, if he kept being a good boy, he could finally have his way with her. He was hoping, betting on it now.

She began edging off his face now, then sliding her body back to a straddle over him. She was laying on him again, and her ass sat against his erect dick, still raised in the air, once again, just as it were before. He was just then, hoping that it wasn't all about to begin again, this torment. It couldn't possibly be though, he rationalized, not after being a good boy! Maybe…he could push it, just a little bit…

_I deserve it…now… _he thought with a heightened perversion. So, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist now, reveling in the feeling of her so tight against him, as if they were one once more—just as nature intended. Her breast were warm pillows over his broad chest, only lightly tinted with dark blonde hair. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her odor. Mother's smell…

Nothing about it seemed sexual now, rather more romantic, besides the fact that there was an erect and tightly bounded penis lining her ass crack. As his lips trailed along her neck, he reached her earlobe, and after nibbling on that too, he spoke gently into her ear now, just as she had done him earlier.

"I've longed for you, all my life, mom. Can you imagine how much I love you? Everything I've done for the past ten years has been for you."

"Oh, Walter…you're such a good boy. Mommy loves you too. You don't have to feel guilty about anything you have done. And mommy will always be with you now." She replied to him sweetly.

Her voice was like music to his ears in saying this, like everything he had ever wanted to hear his whole life, but nobody told him. To hear it now, after so long, after thirty-four years, was like to have died and basked into the light going into the afterlife.

It felt like his hatred of the world, or all men, and all women, everything disappeared and melted away into this one immaculate soul that was him and his mother reborn. Instead, he now felt like he too, was reborn. Born again, like the true, official coming Sun of God. All he felt was mercy, love and forgiveness for everything that had ever been done to him in his life. It was _real… _it was _real—_what he felt now.

He was compelled to it. He took her breast in his hands just then, urging her to lean up on him. When she did, he began sucking on her nipples, kneading her other free one with force, yet lightly—the touch of a man who truly loved and adored her.

Walter didn't know how much this pleased his mother, but it did. He simply did this of his own desire, and while it was rather symbolic, it worked to rebuild her formerly spent libido, awakening a rush of blood through her feminine organ.

She moaned gently, adding, "It feels so good…"

Meanwhile, Walter felt liberated having all his limbs free from their ties. This itself must have meant that she didn't mind him touching her, squeezing her body closer against him. In fact, as of now, she only moaned slightly in response as he kissed her neck, seemed to gasp in delighted surprise at his arms around her waist. She was being sweet to him now; letting him love her and she loving him in return. In validation, he felt her hands press into his chest, with as much as they could, given how tightly he held her. This is just as he imagined Eileen to be, in bed with him…

Slowly, he began pressing his crotch up, he lifted his legs up, spread his legs some, and bent them at the knees slightly, just to give himself leverage with what he hoped to do next. Just as expected, he felt the head of his dick pressing at her asshole, but that wasn't quite his object. _Just a bit lower… _he thought now in a sneaky delight.

She caught onto him then, as he continued, unintentionally distracting her with the kissing, sucking and nuzzling of her neck. She tried to push back on him then, only managing just a bit as he loosened. She looked down at him with teasing eyes, speaking, "_Walter, _you're such a dirty boy. I'm onto you."

"Oh please, mommy. I _have to be_ inside of you again." He replied with gentle urgency.

He barely heard her, but she whispered back to him then, "You can call me by my name, if you want to, Walter...I'm _your Eileen._"

"Eileen." He said it as if it were a test, so used to referring to her as Ms. Galvin out of respect, "_Eileen…" _he tried again.

He felt her hand then climb down toward his crotch. She began fiddling gently with the bondage on him, the ring and the ball spreader. He knew she must have been removing it, and his heart sped in anticipation.

Her hand dangled over his balls, then pressing into them, and he leaned his head back against the pillow, sharply inhaling a hissed, _"Yes."_

As soon as the restraining contraptions were gone, he gripped her waist with force, trying to egg her onto moving with him. She leaned back over him, taking his face into her hands. She took his lips between hers again, this time, her lips kissing him sweetly and innocently. All in the same moment, the head of his dick, the blood now rushing unrestrained through it, began lining up with her opening. He eased himself back in her, so wet and inviting; just like before.

She lifted her face from his kiss, despite him pulling on her lower lip with his teeth. She flung her face back a bit, moaning in renewed pleasure as she arched her hips into his manhood, working with him.

"_Yes…" _He hissed through his teeth again, feeling the skin finally stretching down his dick as her body came down was a new sensation and delight. _This _was _truly _what it felt like. One of his hands that were clinging her waist, now traveled to her ass, and he pulled the fabric of her outfit over even more, though it didn't need much more adjustment.

He couldn't help it then, he was becoming so soaked in his own desire, that he pushed himself fully into her quickly—bucking forward forcefully—then squeezing up into her as he held her hips and ass down until he felt that he had fully sated himself inside her. Not until he hit the neck of her uterus did he stop, either. Eileen was biting her lip now, watching him do so. Once complete, she began riding him again, this time leaned over him, and he bent his knees a bit more to accommodate.

"Oh…Oh…yes, _Eileen…yes..._keep moving like that," he panted slightly between words. He couldn't help it, but at least he was pacing himself a lot better than the first time she rode him, when he moaned out of control.

But instead of being tormented like before, it was much more soothing and satisfying, as he felt he were being rocked into a smooth rhythm. His dick now felt like it was being fully cared for, squeezed and worked into the best of walls. How wonderful it was, to both be gaining such great pleasure; him and _his_ Eileen…

This went on for just a bit more time, until Walter felt the build in him was becoming too great, and he was too hypnotized into the sway of it all. His posture changed some, pulling his knees up more, he rather suddenly grabbed Eileen's ass with a slap, squeezing it, spreading it apart and fucking her at his own pace.

He could feel her hands pressing into his slashes, bringing some bit of soreness, but he hardly regarded it. It was just a background sensation as he buried himself into her, faster and faster. Eileen moaned wildly too, and it seemed to stir her up quite a lot. She began trying to rein in some bit of control once more, moving into his thrusts while crying out his name.

When she did this however, it only served to enrage his sexual appetite more. He tried to subdue her again, but he instead began somewhat submitting to the pleasure. He could feel her fluids fully lubricating his balls now. He took her tits hostage instead, squeezing them the hardest he ever had, making her now cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

It served to quicken her pace, and she worked the pressure in his groins further, he felt that it wouldn't be long before he would burst. And now he was the one crying out, disrupting his previous groans.

"Eileen! God, _Eileen! _Stop it or _I'll…!" _

"I can't…!" she yelped back, obviously a slave to her own desire as well.

He lifted his torso then abruptly, took her by the waist, and flung her down fast. Without much adjusting, he was in her again in no time, straight away after he finally threw off his jacket. Eileen only slightly resisted in the beginning, seeming a bit shocked by how erratically he had done so.

He was slightly perched over her, staring down at her, and his hands were climbing up her naval, sucking her breast up in his hands once more. The nurse cap that was once on her head was gone long ago, now only her brown bob, completely. Her pink lipstick also was long gone, the bubble gum flavor still somewhat lingering in his mouth. He barely thought of it though, he instead pumped her harder than he ever did, now fully in control and without any restrains.

He felt the same familiar buildup rising in him again, and with it the beast in him. The latter became so strong, he didn't seem to care how hard he was fucking her. He felt himself hit her cervix now several times, and Eileen seemed to gasp and moan not only in pleasure but in pain, as he heard her grunt, seen her eyes fix on his with a distressed furrow in her dark brows.

His groans became more frenzied and guttural, he began not even being able to recognize them anymore. For some reason, it didn't sound like him at all, but a beast.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ahhh! Walter, my goodness!" she cried, as if to reprimand him for this sexual werewolf in him, but the attempt looked feeble with how red her face was, and how swollen he could see that her clit had become in all it's arousal. He could hardly keep his eyes off it, between that, her beautiful tits and perfect face.

He knelt down on her more, when he began feeling his cock build up more to its peak, began grinding himself, smashing himself into her.

"Spread your legs more for me _now—open them wider!" _Right as he shamelessly commanded this, he saw her, felt her doing just that, spreading her arms out over the bed and gripping the sheets. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her back began arching off the mattress, she replied, almost in a shriek, "Walter, ooooohhh yes!" she must have been cumming soon too.

"_Yes..!" _he breathed hoarsely now, "Just—like—that!" He lowered onto her, flinging his arms around the arch in her back, the open space between her back and the mattress she had left in her coming orgasm. Right after doing so, he began hearing a hard tapping at the bedroom door. He recognized it. He thought he was hearing something before. _What the hell!? _

He became unpleasantly distracted from their love making, and with that came anger. He knew right away _who _it was too…

But it needed no further wonder. A little voice came bellowing from behind the door.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Open the door! Please!" _The knocks were becoming incessant and wild, as if there was some real reason to the disruption.

Walter's head almost blew off in furious contempt for little Walter. He barked back at him cruelly, _"Not now! Get away from the door!" _

"_Daddy, please! Mommy!? Mommy!" _

Walter cursed him, _"Get away from that fucking door, little Walter! Just a little longer, dammit!" _

The knocking ceased, just like that, but not without the sounds of sobs reaching into the room from below the cracks.

Walter didn't care however, he felt utterly disgusted, but his anger seemed to go displaced from one head to the other. He kept on fucking Eileen mercilessly, and both of their moans, along with the wet claps, drowned out little Walter's cries in due time. They became locked in wet kisses again, fully enjoying the taste of each other, as Eileen encouraged him further, asking if he were going to cum, and egging him on with his affirmative replies.

When Eileen came beneath him, squeezing her own tits and hooking her legs around Walter's lower half, it pulled him into her deeper, and that was when he barreled out of control completely. As he felt himself on the verge of emptying himself into her, he couldn't help but think how he was going to keep her to himself, _his_ Eileen, _his_ mother reborn. Little Walter _couldn't have her._ He imagined that little Walter was getting jealous, that he was trying to steal her away from him! He just knew, he didn't want anyone else to come between them now. It should only be him and his mother, not even his child self can be with her.

When Eileen's orgasm rolled past its hill, Walter flung her wrists above her, and as he pinned her down, he emptied his seed finally into her, while her orgasm was still going, her cervix likely still widened—soaking up his sperm perfectly. Walter had paced himself and rather outlasted himself to this moment, a perfect coupling.

"Arrrrugghh! Hahhh! Aaaahhh, _YES!_" He howled like an animal, continuing to groan like a beast until he emptied every last drop into her, continuing, "Yes, Eileen…! It's so _good_…." He moaned his last, collapsing on top of her, whilst still moving into her slightly. He didn't want what they had to end. He felt her hands wrapping around his back, cupping behind his shoulder blades just then, and the greatest thing he had heard from her yet.

"_I love you so much, Walter."_ She spoke sweetly now, sounding angelic; and it were as if the whole room spoke to him in this, it reverberated everywhere around him.

His eyes, so close to hers now, stared into the green irises of hers. _She is so perfect, so beautiful. So magnificent. My Eileen. My Mother. My Goddess. _

He stared at her lips now, the full perfection of them, their shape. So soft, he pressed into them now, letting her feel his love for her. He cupped her face now and began an impassioned relation of his shared love for her. All amid kissing her, he spoke between breaths, proclaiming, "I love you too, _Eileen…Oh,_ how I love you so.."

He took her wrists he had previously pinned as he had emptied into her, kissed all over them just as she had done to his. Then he rubbed his face into her breast, trailed his hands over her hips, then her thighs.

Very subtle it was at first, but at this point it was when something seemed to change in Walter steadily.

"I…_live_ to serve you…Holy Mother…I—" he stopped abruptly, smashed his lips back into Eileen's, forcing his tongue inside her, and pulling at her lips. He held her hands against his chest as he did so, and she seemed to submit willingly. His manhood was even still, planted within her; her legs were still wrapped around him. She still wanted him.

He spoke again amidst their kisses, "Please, keep…kissing me—like this…kiss me until..no life is _left_ in this body. Until this body is _mine_, completely. Take me. _Save me, Mother._"

Eileen moaned into his mouth, and their passionate make out session extended even further, with her eagerly pressing her mouth into his. They held each other now, like long lost lovers of old, as if they had been separated since antiquity—to only reunite now.

When Walter lifted his face from hers finally, slowly. His eyes opened as if he had acquired new life, as if he had a taste of the holy grail. He searched for her eyes once more, those perfect green eyes. He found them and lost himself now into the now enlarged black pupils. He fell into them, like there was some type of pull of gravity to them.

He could see himself, reflecting through the black. But he didn't recognize himself. He could not see the blink of his eyes; his own eyes, through hers.

He felt his face, felt his eyes now. But nothing was there. Was that…was it him now? _It was a monster._ But only so much detail could be deciphered from the feeling alone.

It was no face. Not his face, and not even the features of a face. No eyes, no nose, not a mouth. Only the shape of a head. He needed no further inspection, feeling his face all around, he knew it to be true. And even this recognition seemed to be of one on the outside looking in. It was not in his control. No, it rather seemed to be someone else _showing _him, so that he could see.

The bedroom door creaked open. What was at the other side was little Walter, laying on the floor, his eyes wide open. Deceased. Walter could not see this, but he knew it to be the case. He felt a part of his soul had vanished, like a part of his heart was severed. _She… _he could hardly finish his ghastly thought.

Hearing the door alerted him, what piece of him remained. It dawned on him why little Walter was so riled up, desperately knocking on that door. _Was he…Was he trying to stop this from happening? So…then she did…_

And now, when he looked back on who he truly felt was Eileen, he saw that she regarded him differently. She wasn't seeing Walter. And it was clear that she never regarded him as Walter, despite how much he had gotten caught up in the illusion of it. Even to see her as Eileen. The only reason she _looked _like Eileen, was because she was what _he _regarded his mother to look like—the Holy Mother.

Something else dawned on him then as he looked at her now. This thing, so revered by the Order of Silent Hill, the Holy Mother and Valtiel sect, it was not truly as it seemed. To do this to him now…after all that he's done for her…it's an evil thing. There wasn't anything holy about it. And this pained him, but what pained him more was that the mother he spent his life yearning for, and the mother that he fixated his efforts for, for the past ten years, saw him as nothing more than a pawn. Used him, just as the Order used him.

It was as clear as day, judging from the joy in her eyes, the way they lit up now—it was brand new eyes. Not the eyes of Eileen's, though they were still green. But they had changed dramatically. The soul of Eileen was gone now. What he was with previously, was just his fantasy of her. He couldn't believe it…just _couldn't_ believe it…

This was all just the final piece in the Descent of the Holy Mother. The consummation of Her and Valtiel. Just as she said when she had entered the bedroom earlier. That's all it was. Not him and Eileen, not him and someone whom he loved to the point of exulting her as if she were his mother. It was clear to him now, she was only concerned with the return of Valtiel to her side in all absolution. There was no consideration for him. _Oh, mother… _and his thoughts trailed only into visions of Eileen.

The Holy Mother then took what was once Walter's, but now, very clearly, Valtiel's face, and hugged him into her breast. She caressed his face sweetly, just as lovingly as a mother would her son after delivering him into this life. A life that should be full of warmth and attention from one's parents, but one in which, for Walter Sullivan, was nothing but neglect, misery, abuse and abandonment.

On the new born Valtiel's brown, mannequin like face were tears which streamed and flowed upon his Mother's breast. Tears which the Holy Mother wiped away as simply as if it were only the tears of her newborn baby—simply sobbing on account of its departure from the womb. The last tears to ever be shed of the gallons that made up its late master's life.

.


End file.
